


Baby, Baby

by CHEEKYPJM



Series: Baby, Baby [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Kyungsoo, Daddy Yixing, Drabbles, Implied Sexual Content, Little!Baekhyun, M/M, Snapshots, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: It's unbelievable, the amount of love that Baekhyun has for his daddies.





	1. ;; 1 ;;

"Baby,"

Ah, the endearment. It tugs at Baekhyun's sensitive heart strings as he looks up from his spot on the floor. The rough material of the scruffy carpet rubs against the back of Baekhyun's thighs as he moves, and he giggles at that for no apparent reason— it should burn more than tickle. 

Kyungsoo stands at the door, stubby body leaning against the frame as he watches Baekhyun, his baby, flip through his photo book. Kyungsoo doesn't understand why he does it. Doesn't understand why Baekhyun continuously looks through a photo book that contains nothing but his elementary art work, but if Baekhyun finds interest in it, then so be it. 

"I have some good news to tell you," Kyungsoo smiles when he catches a glimpse of the familar sparkle that flashes across the eyes of his lover. He beckons Baekhyun over, and the boy is quick to wobble to his feet and launch himself at Kyungsoo. "You're gonna be so happy."

Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun, letting the older wrap his legs around his small waist. Despite Kyungsoo's pocket-size figure, Baekhyun is still left partially shell-shocked whenever he gets manhandled by the smaller. On instinct, he buries his face into the junction between Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder, pressing little meaningful kisses there. "I'm already so happy, Daddy."

Kyungsoo let's out a soft, inaudible chuckle, coming to a stop when he enters the kitchen. When Baekhyun lifts his head, he spots Kyungsoo's laptop sitting at the edge of the island infront of a stool, but the thing that has Baekhyun gasping is the familar face that is planted on the screen of the device— Yixing, his Yixing, the other love of his life.

Baekhyun tries to contain himself as he lets Kyungsoo sit him down on the stool, directly infront of Yixing. There's a shit-eating toothy smile stretching across his features, but he brings his hands up to cover his entire face. He isn't ready. He doesn't want Yixing to see him yet— he doesn't want to see Yixing yet— he knows damn well what will happen if he looks him in the eyes. 

"Baekhyun," he hears someone call his name, which definitely isn't Kyungsoo. His breath hitches at that, Yixing is speaking to him now. Baekhyun peeks through the cracks in his fingers and gasps. He looks so handsome, he thinks, always. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No! I—" Baekhyun looks back at Kyungsoo, who is grinning at them both. He splutters through his sentence, and the look that Kyungsoo gives him is clearly read as, fix your act, don't upset him, he's happy to see you. The thing is, Baekhyun really is very, very happy to see his Daddy, he really is— but maybe his other emotions will all leak out of him, and then he's in tears, and he knows what his daddies told him about crying. "I just really miss you. Hi Dada."

"I miss you too, sweetheart," Yixing hums, discreetly, and failing miserably, making a little kissy-face and heart at Kyungsoo, which causes Baekhyun to pout dramatically. 

"No, don't do that! Pay attention to me!" He puts his body infront of Kyungsoo, smiling cutely at Yixing. "I miss you Dada, when are you coming back home.. to me?" 

"Soon, baby, real soon," Yixing and Baekhyun continue to ignite conversation, whilst Kyungsoo laughs and makes his way towards the oven to start dinner.

Kyungsoo is happy. He can't wait to see Yixing— his boyfriend, which he has to share with Baekhyun, but he doesn't mind because he loves them both, equally. The relationship started with the three of them of friends. They all went to the se highschool and we're fairly fond of each other. It was only two years into highschool when Kyungsoo started to delevop feelings for Yixing. In all honesty, he was scared, afraid, even retried to tell anyone. He was terrified to persuade himself that he was in his right-track mind. Is he stupid? What was he thinking, he just couldn't be having a crush on someone who he didn't even know what gay or heterosexual or not. 

Kyungsoo spent many days, almost a whole year, pinning over Yixing, fucking himself over at the fact that he was silly enough to gain a crush on a man way out of his league. It was the first year of college when Kyungsoo visited his first bar, with Yixing and Baekhyun, of course. They have been the closest of friends for a little over five years, and were well enough comfortable with each other to get witness one another getting shit-faced drunk. Kyungsoo was at the beginning of his first shot when he couldn't help but spot Baekhyun and Yixing in the corner, a little too intimate for best friends. Kyungsoo was rather overthinking it, because, damn, who doesn't know that Baekhyun likes to be touchy-feely with even a stranger, so this was sort of expected, nothing to be pissed about. 

That was until two shots later. All Kyungsoo could remember from that night was him raging with jealousy after he caught his two drunk friends eating eachother faces off and grinding against each other ferociously, right in the middle of the fucking floor. He faintly remembers himself marching over to them and talking shit, and he woke up the next morning, naked, with the acception of two other nude bodies beside him.

The whole daddy thing just kind of eased it's way into their relationship. It wasn't planned, or vigorously thought over, no. Yixing and Kyungsoo just so easily accepted the role of taking care of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun loved being taken care of, ate off of the attention that he got from it. So when one day he asked Yixing for something, and Daddy slipped out at the end of his sentence, it shot off from there. New endearments were used more often, sex happened quite frequently too, if Kyungsoo might add. Everything just kind of fell into place, and Kyungsoo is grateful for that, really. 

By the time Kyungsoo looks back over his shoulder, Baekhyun is a giggling mess, smile struggling to leave his features. Kyungsoo smiles, only Yixing can make him that way. 

"What were you doing before I called?" Yixing asked, sounding slightly breathless from whatever the two just got finished laughing about.

"Oh, um, I was looking through my photo book," Baekhyun smiles, and Kyungsoo can see it in his eyes, the way it does when he gets excited. "Oh, Dada! You wanna see?" Baekhyun asks, but doesn't give Yixing the chance to answer as he dashes out of the room, disappearing down the hall. Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun has shown Yixing that book atleast a couple of million times, but Yixing is just too nice to complain. Instead, he laughs and calls for Kyungsoo's presence. 

Kyungsoo plants his bottom on the warm stool, greeting Yixing once again with a warm smile. "Hi, honey."

"Hello, beautiful. Did you tell him?" Yixing asks. Oh, that's right. He hasn't told Baekhyun the good news. Yixing is coming back, very soon. He should be arriving around midnight, and Kyungsoo doesn't know how Baekhyun didn't catch the fact that Yixing is dead-ass on the plane back to his boyfriends at the moment. Kyungsoo is so excited, he can't control his hormones. He can't wait to get his hands on Yixing, and he's sure Baekhyun would feel the same if he knew. 

"No, not yet," Kyungsoo informs, sighing into his hands. "I just hope that I can have a little bit of time with you before, y'know." 

Yixing laughs his cute laugh that Kyungsoo loves dearly. He nods after that, completely understanding. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, his cute ass always finds a way to separate us. He loves attention, doesn't he?" Kyungsoo agrees, smiling fondly at Yixing. 

"I miss you, baby, I'm counting down the hours until you're here again, it's been four months too long."

Yixing is about to reply when Baekhyun comes barging back into the room, yelling and making his presence known. Kyungsoo's about to move so that Baekhyun can sit, but Baekhyun decides that it's a good idea for him to place himself right in his lap. He shoves the book up the the camera, giving Yixing details, which he has hears billions of times, about each drawing. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo litters little kisses to Baekhyun's backside, relishing in the way he giggles and squirms in his place. Kyungsoo's face goes beet red when Baekhyun, purposely, ruts up against Kyungsoo's crotch. 

He ignores it though, deciding that giving the act the attention that it wants, will only push Baekhyun further. Him and Yixing continue to speak, occasionally throwing a question at Kyungsoo, who only responds with a hum. He continues his job, presses loving kisses in every place that skin is showing on Baekhyun. When Baekhyun does it again, Kyungsoo pinches his side and Baekhyun yelps, dropping the heavy book into his lap. 

Yixing squints through the fuzzy screen of the camera, he knows this scenario too well, he's been there with them plenty of times to know what's about to happen. He clears his throat, watching as Baekhyun pouts at Kyungsoo. "If you guys are gonna grind, or have any sexual intercourse, please hang up." He's not going to even lie, he's getting quite jealous that he isn't there to be with them, but he's happy that they're comfortable enough with each other to do what they do. 

Kyungsoo laughs lowly. "No, Baekhyun's just being a bad boy right now, hm?" Baekhyun buries his head in his hands and squirms away from Yixing's stare.

"No," Baekhyun lies. 

"No, Baekhyunnie, don't lie, we don't tolerate that, you know this," Yixing quirks a brow and Baekhyun nods, apologizing profusely and stilling his bottom from working against Kyungsoo's. Yixing is dominate, too fucking dominate, and Baekhyun keens because he would submit to Yixing way too fast to ever admit to. He then sighs, frown etching on his face. "Alright, I have to go, my timing wasn't on point so I have to leave early. I love you Soo, be good Baekhyunnie." With that, the Skype call goes dead.

"Soo— uh, Daddy," fuck, nice one Baekhyun. 

"Go clean up your mess, pronto. When you return, set the table," Baekhyun stomps his foot but stops and puts on a forced smile when Kyungsoo turns his way. "Today."

Baekhyun scrambles out of the room, immediately getting to work at shoving all of his supplies under his bed. He could only hope that no one would find it there, that always leads to thirty excruciatingly painful spanks, at the least. 

 

 

The cold, but cool breeze blows through the window and into the kitchen. It's midnight by now, Yixing should be expected. Kyungsoo dries the last dish and quietly places it into the cabinet. Baekhyun. After the shitty antic that Baekhyun put on for Yixing hours ago did owe him a couple of spanks and a cock ring to bed. No sex ensued, unfortunately— Baekhyun didn't quite deserve it. 

It's eerily quiet in the night, and Kyungsoo wants to hurry and settle on the couch, waiting for Yixing's arrival with anxiousness. Kyungsoo is far too busy humming the tune to a Girls Generation song that Baekhyun had shoved down his throat, when he exits the kitchen. He turns the corner to the living room and shrieks in agony. Yixing had silently screamed in his face and gripped Kyungsoo in his embrace. Kyungsoo is about to tell him to fuck off, punch at him, and maybe even swear a little, when it dawns on him. 

Yixing is actually here. He made it. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and throws his hands over his eyes. "No, leave Zhang Yixing, you're gonna reduce me to tears."

Yixing laughs, reaching out to cradle Kyungsoo's cheeks in his palms. He watches as the brim of Kyungsoo's eyes flood with tears, and he can't help himself at cooing softly. He takes his thumbs and swipes at his eyes. "Aw, honey, don't cry." 

Kyungsoo's tries to laugh through the pain, but all that comes out is a long sigh. He's really misses Yixing. Four months away from his lover was far too much for him, far too much. He's missed seeing his face outside of a screen, missed seeing the little twinkle in his eyes whenever he looks at him, missed his touch, his soothing voice— he's missed Yixing in general, far more than he could ever put into words. He wants Baekhyun to be able to witness this moment, and be a part of it, but he is partially content with the way that things are now— just him and Yixing, alone.

Yixing, despite it still being dark in the living room, leans foward to give Kyungsoo a quick kiss to the lips, aiming perfectly. He dwells in the way they fit together perfectly, smiling against Yixing's lips. Soon, he's giggling for no known reason, just because. Just because he can, he can because he's kissing Yixing after the long break that kept them apart. 

He has to slightly rise on his toes to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yixing's neck, Yixing wrapping his arms around his waist. It's quiet, quiet in the room, in the house. The only noticeable sound is the pressing and parting from eachother lips, and Kyungsoo restrains himself from pouncing onto Yixing. As they finally, finally pull apart to take a breath, Yixing doesn't hesitate to take Kyungsoo's lip between his teeth, letting it go with a smile. Kyungsoo doesn't mean to, really, but a quiet moan slips past his lips, and he blushes beet red. 

Yixing laughs. "Isn't it a little too late to be getting all worked up?" he jokes, and Kyungsoo scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest— Yixing thinks it's cute. 

"Fuck you." 

"Sounds splendid, but not tonight."

They stand there a while, happy to be in each other's presence again, when Yixing hums. "Where's Baekhyunnie?" he asks, looking beyond Kyungsoo and down the hall. 

"I put him to sleep a couple of hours ago," he informs, following Yixing as he retreats down the hall. 

"You're making it sound like he's an actual baby," Yixing jokes, because he knows that it's true. Baekhyun is an actual baby, not literally.. but in the mind he is. The two just can't help themselves when it comes to the petite boy, it's their first instinct when they first see him, to treat him with speciality. Kyungsoo doesn't respond though, and Yixing is glad because there's no need.

As they approach the door to their master bedroom, Yixing isn't surprised when he sees Baekhyun lying in their bed. He's so cute, Yixing cute. He's clad in a pink shirt and little black shorts, and Yixing almost yells. Of course Baekhyun would convince Kyungsoo to let him wear those. 

Yixing strips himself of his shirt and pants, tossing them into the hamper. He makes his way over to the bed as Kyungsoo speaks up. "Xing, I'm going to go finish up with the rest of thw house, you go on ahead." 

Yixing nods, giving him a thumbs up. Kyungsoo makes his way out of the room, and Yixing scoots up behind Baekhyun. He wraps his hands around the smaller's waist and kisses his neck lightly. He does this for a while, before running his finger down the other's neck. "Baby, wake up, I miss you."

Baekhyun doesn't budge. 

"Come on, Dada wants to see you."

No movement. 

He reaches infront of Baekhyun and lightly pinches one of his nipples between his fingers. Baekhyun whimpers, Yixing chuckles. He does it again, and again, and again, giggling as he watches Baekhyun whimper and.. moan? Yixing even notices how he faintly begins to circle his bottom against Yixing, just like this morning with Kyungsoo. "Come on, I came all the way down here to see you, little one."

Baekhyun smiles. Fucker. 

"You did? Just for me?" he's suddenly wide awake and turning towards Yixing. Yixing smiles and shakes his head, so selfish sometimes. 

"And for Kyungsoo, of course," he reminds. Baekhyun smiles and nods, too eager to talk. Instead, he turns Yixing onto his back and plants himself atop of him. Its a familar position, one that Yixing's dearly missed. He takes ahold of Baekhyun's hips, stopping any movements or any ideas that he might have. "You and Soo, always so eager for it, hm?"

Baekhyun scoffs. "What? No, that's totally not what I had in mind, never." He lies, but pouts right after. Yixing knows he's lying. "I- I just really, really missed you, a lot. Please don't ever leave me again, Daddy."

Yixing feels a pang of guilt hit his chest, but he pushes it aside because Kyungsoo always tells him that it isn't his fault, it never is. But he also knows that he won't be spending so much time here, only about a month or so, because then he has to leave them again. He doesn't like it. No one does. 

"I know, baby, I've missed you guys too," he says. "But we can make up for lost time, no problem."

Baekhyun gets a glint in his eyes. 

"Not like that, it's late and I'm tired," he rubs his eyes, beckoning Baekhyun to lie his head on his chest, the younger complies. "Go to sleep, yeah? Maybe if you're a good boy, then I'll give it to you tomorrow, how's that sound?"

Baekhyun hums, he agrees. 

"Okay, back to sleep you go," he pats Baekhyun's bum, the other squealing and pushing back into the hold. He giggles when Yixing spanks him in warning. 

"Yes, sir."

They lie there in silence until Baekhyun's whimpering, Yixing takes that as he's finally falling asleep. Kyungsoo comes into the room shortly after, settling in the bed and they move Baekhyun to the middle. 

"Ive really missed you, y'know," Kyungsoo says aloud. 

"I know, you too," the other says, reaching out to interlace his fingers with Kyungsoo's. "Sleep. You need it, love." Kyungsoo nods, dozing off, settled between the only two people in his heart.


	2. ;; 2 ;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun so desperately needs to be milked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read: this chapter isn't a follow-up chapter from the last one, just another scenario with the same plot thing? If that makes sense,,,, anyhow, enjoy

"Daddy," 

Baekhyun whispers in the wee-hours of the morning. He's on his knees, settled uncomfortable between Yixing and Kyungsoo. On a rough estimate, he's been uncomfortably sitting here, thighs tightly clamped shut, stomach tight for about twenty minutes. It's six in the morning, and all he wants is his daddies to relieve the coiling pain that he's currently feeling burning brews in his belly. 

He tries again, shaking. He's hard, brutally hard between his legs. He feels as if he has to pee, but he knows he doesnt— it's not urine, but something else. It's coming, coming, the pout etching across his features makes way. He's mildly upset, burning with anxiousness. He tries shaking Kyungsoo once more, only for him to turn over, away from Baekhyun, and mumble incoherently. The pout grows bigger.

"Daddy, please.." he pleads, flopping down on his side again, facing Yixing. He blinks, adjusting his head so that he now lies with his nose buried in Yixing's neck. He breathes in, trying to distract himself from the throbbing in his lower region. He decides to leave Yixing alone, he needs his sleep, obviously. He turns back to Kyungsoo. "Please wake up, I— it— my—"

Baekhyun is frustrated. He can't even form one simple sentence. He whines, throwing his hands infront of his face. Kyungsoo is obviously in a deep sleep, and Baekhyun doesn't have the right to get angry with him. He always stays up extra late, working, helping Yixing write, cleaning up after Baekhyun, and so on. Still, the tightness in his abdomen, and the throbbing heat coming from below him is definitely a no-no. 

"I need it," Baekhyun tries again, but when no one decides to acknowledge him, he huffs, slowly making his way out of the bed. He shouldn't be doing this— he should stop right now before he gets into a lot of trouble, but he can't help himself. It hurts. And to be truthfully honest, who doesn't enjoy a good spanking? Baekhyun surely does— but he surely does not like the cock ring. Not at all. 

He's sliding off of the edge of the bed, when he hears his name. He stops. 

"Baby?" Yixing. It's Yixing. Oh, thank the Lord. Baekhyun is quick to turn around, retreading back to his original spot. He was going to place himself atop of Yixing, but he decides against it— it would just cause more adding pressure to his little problem downstairs. He watches Yixing closely as he sits up and rubs at his squinting eyes. "What're doing, sweetie? It's like, six in the morning." 

Baekhyun squeaks when Yixing scoops him up, placing him in his lap. Oh God no, Baekhyun is praying and praying that Yixing doesn't feel the solid rock pressed against his thigh. Yixing rubs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, swiping his fringe from his eyes— and Baekhyun could tell that this was his way of trying to send Baekhyun back into the bliss of sleep. It almost works, until Yixing halts. "Baby?"

Here it comes. Baekhyun doesn't understand why he's so afraid, just a couple of minutes ago he was trying to wake one of them so that they could help. But, then he remembers, he doesn't want to wake Yixing for something like this. As little sleep as Kyungsoo gets, Yixing gets even less than that. And Baekhyun feels selfish when he disturbs them for his own problems— but he cant help it. 

"What's the matter, hm?" Yixing asks, even though he now knows damn well what the problem is. "Tell Daddy why you're up right now."

Baekhyun bites down on his bottom lip, leaning his head against Yixing's chest. "I'm so full," he starts, breathless. "It hurts." Yixing nods, glancing at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 6:26AM. Yixing has to be at his office by eight sharp, turning in his draft for his writing assignment— he believes that he has enough time. 

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep, and Yixing idly places his hand on his shoulder, letting him lull back into his slumber. "Now?" he asks Baekhyun. This bed isn't exactly the appropriate size for sex, whilst someone else is sleeping next to them. Baekhyun nods nonetheless. "Okay." Yixing presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, sliding from beneath Baekhyun. The younger sits, watching as Yixing makes his way behind him. 

"Hands and knees," he demands, and Baekhyun almost squeals at Yixing's new tone. Ah, he loves this. It's been a while. Baekhyun complies, placing his bottom on full display for his daddy. To make matters even worse, he's wearing tight, tight boxers that hugs at every part in the right way, except for the painful, excessive squeezing it's doing to his little erection. 

Yixing kneads at the cheeks of his ass, sliding his fingers up to grip the waistband of the boxers. He pops the elastic, chuckling lightly at Baekhyun's surprised gasp. He then reaches foward, faintly gripping Baekhyun's cock in his hand. Wow, shit, Baekhyun wasn't lying when he said he was too full. Under Yixing's grip, he could feel the light pulsing of his cock, how big and knotted it's grown since Yixing doesn't know when. 

"Aw, baby, you really need this, don't you?" he teases, waiting for any reply. When he doesn't get it, instead a pretty whine, he grips Baekhyun's blonde locks in his hand, tugs backwards. "Hm? Did you hear what I just said?" he keeps his voice at whisper level, he doesn't wanna wake Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun nods frantically. "Yes, yes! I really, really need this!" Little pants leak out of his pretty mouth, and Yixing smiles, satisfied. 

"You're so fucking loud, do I need to gag you with your own underwear?" Yixing squeezes his cock for good measure, and Baekhyun yelps, bucking fowards. 

"N-no," 

Yixing let's his grip on Baekhyun's hair go, the boy falling onto his elbows. He makes for slowly sliding Baekhyun's wet underwear down his legs, discarding them onto the floor. He's so pretty like this, Yixing thinks. All spread out and open for Yixing, just Yixing. 

And Kyungsoo, of course.

Once Baekhyun is situated, Yixing retrieves the lube from the drawer of the side table. It's cold as squeezes a good amount onto his fingers. When he rubs some on the cleft of Baekhyun's ass, Baekhyun hisses, but Yixing still continues. His finger easily slides down the slippery coating on Baekhyun's bottom, finger catching on the rim of his hole, and Baekhyun's breath hitches. He continues this for a while, just relishing in the way Baekhyun's cock seems to be continuously jerk and impossibly get more sweller. 

"Da—Dada, please, please," he pants. His ears are hot and burning red, and precum is dripping from his tip and leaking all over the sheets. He pushes back against Yixing's finger, desperation to be milked overpowering all of his senses. He wants this needs it. His. It hurts, his cock is so full—

"Sh, baby, I got you," Yixing assures, finally, finally, dipping the first finger in. The younger instantly hisses, immediately pushing back against the digit. When he gets over it, deciding that it isn't quite enough, he clenches around it, a silent plea for more. Yixing almost quickly complies, making room for another finger. 

He's starts to fuck them into his baby, occasionally scissoring. The lube makes loud squelching sounds in the quiet morning, and that alone has Baekhyun panting into the pillow. Yes, right there. Yixing hit the spot. Baekhyun bows at that, a long, long, drawn out— pleased— moan emitting from his lips. His elbows shake with ecstasy, he's trembling beneath Yixing as he turns his head over to face Kyungsoo. He's lying there, staring fondly at Yixing and Baekhyun, a little smile etched onto his face. 

Kyungsoo reaches out to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, the same time Yixing adds a third finger. Yixing begins to relentlessly pump into Baekhyun, hitting right on his prostate. Kyungsoo's eyes wonder to all of the come that's leaked out of Baekhyun and is currently all in a puddle right beneath him. Fuck, Kyungsoo thinks, watching Baekhyun get milked by Yixing is really the best sight to ever be witnessed. 

Their little staring contest comes to an end when Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut, his elbows giving out under him. He moans loudly, pushing back into Yixing's touch. "Oh! More, more, more," comes from him, continuous amounts of semen spilling from him like a waterfall. Kyungsoo and Yixing share the same shell-shocked expression. Complete and utter shock. He wants more? In a while, Yixing might just be fisting him, and he doesnt want that. Doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun. 

"Baby, you'll hurt yourself," Kyungsoo speaks up, but Baekhyun's not having it. He shakes his head as he lifts up onto his hands again. With one arm, he reaches behind himself, spluttering out moans at Yixing's pumping fingers. He takes Yixing's hand in his, stopping all movements. Once he has all of Yixing's four fingers in his hand, he shoves it back into his aching hole. He stops short of breath, doubling foward and into Kyungsoo's embrace. Kyungsoo holds him, rocking him back and forth, an effort to try and comfort him. 

Yixing chuckles at that. Baekhyun is too much, really. 

"Daddy," he breathes into Kyungsoo's neck, slowing sucking a mark there. Kyungsoo could now feel a vigorous amount of cum spilling all over his shirt, soaking through it and wetting the skin of his abdomen. Even though he's just came, both Kyungsoo and Yixing knows he isn't finished when they see another round of white ropes shoot from the head of his cock. Kyungsoo discreetly removes himself from underneath Baekhyun, not wanting to get anymore dirty than he already is.

"Oh, fuck!" he screams when his body jolts foward with yet another excruciatingly long stream of come. His breathing is labored and his chest rises and falls rapidly. There's traces of Baekhyun everywhere— the sheets, on Kyungsoo, on Yixing, on himself. Yixing curses under his breath, he really should've used a bucket. 

When Baekhyun finally goes limp, and collapses in on himself, Yixing slowly removes his fingers, not without Baekhyun's long whine to follow it. He gets up from his position on the bed, going to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom. When he returns, Baekhyun is cuddled up to a sitting Kyungsoo, frowning at the big mess he's made. He then takes Baekhyun into his arms and begins wiping down his thighs, stomach, and behind. By the time he's finished, the boy is sound asleep, cock softening. 

He lies him down, then crawls over to Kyungsoo. "Good morning," he whispers, kissing him solid on the cheek. Kyungsoo giggles, giving Yixing the same treatment. 

"Morning. Don't you have somewhere to be, Mister?" Kyungsoo raises his brow, getting comfortable on Yixing's chest. When Yixing takes a look at the time, and curses loudly, Kyungsoo can't help but to chuckle. "Fuck up." 

Yixing laughs. "Shit. That isn't funny." He pinches the others side, Kyungsoo squirming in protest. "I have forty-five minutes until I have to be gone, shower with me?" he flutters his eyes at Kyungsoo, something that he caught on from Baekhyun. 

"Don't try anything on me," Kyungsoo stands, lifting his filthy shirt from his body. Yixing laughs, shrugs, and makes his way towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo is almost naked when he strides over to Baekhyun's side of the bed. He squats down, kissing his neck. "Baby, come on. Let's shower, yeah?" 

Baekhyun stirs, gripping onto Kyungsoo's shoulder, mindlessly. "Nuh-uh," he pouts, hiding his face into his pillow. 

Kyungsoo stills. "Baekhyun," that's a warning. Baekhyun leaps up, pouncing onto a now standing Kyungsoo. With a little bit of a struggle, Kyungsoo manages to get Baekhyun settled into his arms. 

"Daddy,"

Kyungsoo hums. 

"Finger me in the shower?"

Kyungsoo laughs loudly. "Only if it's okay with Yixing."

 

✔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i— need to bathe in holy water even though this wasn't even that dirty? This is like my fifth time writing smut?? Idk idk idk don't judge me ;; 
> 
> kudos appreciated and leave your comments on what you think or just anything in general. I enjoy the feedback. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s sorry for any grammatical errors, my writing isnt even close to good.
> 
> pps. I've never done a milking smut, but I've read plenty, so i hope this was suitable enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is high-key garbage? This is my first time writing Daddykink and stuff like that, and trust me, Im trying hard lmao ;; This will be kind of a series? There won't really be a certain plot or one thing that it's completely focused on, but rather just a bunch of drabbles of different days or whatever with Baekhyun and his daddies. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, comment what you think or whatever because I really like reading your feedback ;; kudos appreciated ><


End file.
